Kidnapper
by KatBlue
Summary: Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…The gang finds out that now there are two slayers in Sunnydale and two watchers. Buffy gets two big surprises on her birthday. Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapper.

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…The gang finds out that now there are two slayers in Sunnydale and two watchers. Buffy gets two big surprises on her birthday. This is the continuation of my own six season of Buffy. Ally, Alive, Blue Boy, Behind Close Shadows and Love You Not.

It's an ordinary day in Sunnydale, as ordinary as can be and the Scooby gang gathers around at their head quarters, the magic shop, to talk about the newly found dilemma. Everyone is quiet at first, until Buffy breaks the silence.

"I think we need to talk about this," says Buffy.

"Yes, Buffy," says Giles as he takes off his glasses and cleans them. "It's a situation that needs to be treated." Buffy looks at Giles.

"Giles, it's not like it's something new. There have been two Slayers and two watchers before."

"Let's just hope that Casandra doesn't follow in any of their footsteps."

"I've know Casandra well," says Donald, the new watcher and Casandra's father. "She'll make a fine Slayer."

"The rules are simple, Casandra," says Buffy putting her hand over her shoulder. "All you have to do is try and not get killed."

"Thanks for the tip," says Casandra. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why don't we start on your exercises?" says Giles. "Buffy, show her to the gym."

"Gym's back here," says Buffy leading Casandra over to the back of the magic shop.

"Private yet strange in a magic shop," says Xander as he follows the two Slayers into the gym. "This right here is the…what is it, ten?" Xander looks at Buffy as she walks behind the punching bag. "Eleven…I lost count."

"It's twelve," replies Buffy. "And that's only in one year." Buffy starts to punch the bag, when suddenly she gets a little dizzy and faints.

"Buffy?" says Xander as he goes to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll get the guys," says Casandra as she heads out of the gym to get Giles and Donald. She tells them what happened and Giles rushes into the gym. He sees Xander at Buffy's side. Giles and Xander help her up and seat her down on a chair.

"You guys, I'm fine," says Buffy. "I just got a little dizzy is all."

"There has to be a reason," says Giles with a concerned tone.

"Cause I've been working too hard. I need a break!" Buffy pushes aside both Xander and Giles and heads out of the gym. Buffy steps out into the streets and somehow she seems to be hiding something. She feels different and she has been feeling like this for a while.

Buffy walks aimlessly around and enters a supermarket. She goes down some aisles and is looking for something she wouldn't usually buy. She buys three other stuff and pays for them. When she grabs her bag and goes, the cashier looks at her and then turns as Buffy walks out the door heading for home.

As Buffy gets to her house, she quickly runs upstairs and locks herself in the bathroom. Buffy walks over to the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks a little pale and she touches her face. Buffy then gets on her knees and dumps the stuff she bought on the floor. The stuff is a pack of bubble gum, a low fat chocolate bar, a bottle of water, and a pregnancy test. She picks up the pregnancy test and starts to open it.

Downstairs, Ann opens the door for Xander, Willow, and Tara. Xander explained to them what had happened at the magic shop earlier with Buffy.

"She was moody," says Xander. "And she pushed me hard, too."

"Ah, poor Xander," says Willow patting him on the shoulder.

"She wasn't herself, that's for sure."

"We'll go see what's up." Willow and Tara head upstairs. The two head to Buffy's room. As they pass the bathroom, Tara notices that the bathroom light is on. They then see Dawn heading downstairs. The two approach the bathroom. They hear a cry come from the bathroom and they knock softly. No one answers.

"Buffy, are you in there?" asks Willow. Willow opens the door and enters the room. She finds Buffy curled up on the floor crying and she is clutching something she can't identify in her hand. Willow rushes over to her side and asks what's wrong. Buffy begins to clear her tears and brushes her hair away from her face.

All of a sudden, Buffy hugs Willow really tight. Willow is confused, but hugs her back. When Willow pulls away from the hug, she looks at Buffy, who still has tears in her eyes and raises her eyebrow.

"Willow, I'm pregnant," Buffy says still crying and rejoicing at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" says Willow shocked at the news she has just received.

"That's wonderful news," says Tara sitting down next to Willow. "Right?" Buffy nods her and Willow smiles at Tara.

"Who's the father?"

"I know you're going to find this a little strange, but I finally get the normal life I've been waiting for with him. You're going to hate me for not telling you sooner, but you can't kill me now because I'm pregnant."

"Buffy, just tell me."

"It's…"

Meanwhile downstairs, Xander is pacing back and forth, wondering what is taking the girls so long with Buffy. Dawn comes downstairs and says hi. She then heads into the kitchen and when she comes back with a popsicle in her mouth, she goes up to Xander.

"Xander, I know," says Dawn sucking on the popsicle.

"Know what, Dawn?" asks Xander unsure what she meant.

"You and Buffy."

"Oh." Xander scratches his head. "You see, we…"

"It's okay. I'm cool with it. I always thought you were good for her. I always thought you would have been good for me, but never mind about me. I mean, you know her more than anybody. It makes sense that you two belong together."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Dawn. Not the part that you wanted me, but the part with you being okay with me and Buffy."

"So, we're good? Although I'm kind of glad. Try to keep her, so she won't steal any of the other good guys." Xander laughs at her comment and assures her that he will keep Buffy at his side. "So, her birthday is coming up. What ya getting her?"

"I've already got her a present. It's a big surprise."

"Good, hope it's not another switchblade." Dawn walks off into the living room.

"Xander, get up here," calls Tara from the stairs. Xander quickly runs up the stairs and follows her over to the bathroom, where Willow and Buffy are. When Buffy sees him, she goes up to him and kisses him on the lips. He is surprised that she is doing this in front of Willow and Tara, but he goes with it. Then she hugs him. Xander becomes confused by all of this.

"Congratulations, Xander," says Willow with a big smile as she hugs him, too.

"Huh?" says Xander.

"You're going to be a dad," says Buffy. Xander looks at Buffy completely surprised at her words and how she said them. Buffy hugs him again.

"That's…that's incredible," Xander finally says. "That's…I'm speechless." Xander touches Buffy's belly.

"Xander, it takes time," says Willow. Xander smiles at his best friend.

"This is…Wow!

"Do you need air?" asks Buffy.

"No, I'm good." He grabs Buffy's hands. "You girls take it all calmly, but us guys we…"

"Freak," says Tara.

"Yeah," replies Xander.

"Do you want this?" asks Buffy in a serious tone.

"Of course I do, Buffy," replies Xander as he looks deep into her green eyes. "It's what I've dreamed of. Being with you and having a family with you."

"Was I in your dream, Xander?" asks Willow.

"Yeah, Will." He smiles at her.

"I never imagined this," says Buffy. "I feel kind of bad about it."  
"Don't," says Xander.

"I only dreamt about you once and it was an evil plot to kill me, but you saved me in the end."

"I couldn't let you die you know, again." Buffy smiles.

"Buffy?" says Willow. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but how are you going to tell your dad?" Buffy's eyes widen.

"How are you going to tell Giles?" asks Tara.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapper. Chapter 2.

On the next day, Buffy is dragged over to the magic shop by Willow, Tara, and Xander. They push her inside and she stumbles a little. She smiles just incase Giles or a costumer sees her enter the store.

"Can't we do this some other time?" asks Buffy to Xander.

"No," replies Xander. "At least you're the slayer and he won't kill you for getting pregnant. He can go crazy and grab any weapon from this room and throw it at me."

"Xander, don't be ridiculous."

"Giles would never hurt you," says Willow. "You get the doughnuts. He appreciates that."

"Oh yeah, I'll be spared because I get the doughnuts," says Xander.

"Here he comes," says Tara. The others face Giles as he walks over to them.

"Buffy, you have to move," Xander says under his breath. "Go." He pushes her lightly and she walks down the steps towards Giles. The others make themselves busy and Giles realizes that there is something up.

"Alright," says Buffy to herself. "Giles, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Buffy?" asks Giles as he looks at her.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Is this serious? Does this have something to do with…?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm okay." Giles leads Buffy to the back room.

"Good, keep him in a room where he won't throw something at me," says Xander.

"I kinda wanted to know how he would react," says Willow.

"Who is going to watch the store?" asks Tara. Xander and Willow look at her. "Oh." Xander and Willow head over to the back door and try to listen in.

"Buffy, is this going to take long?" asks Giles. "I have a store to run."

"No," says Buffy. "It's really simple."

"What is it?"

"Um…I'm madly in love with you." Buffy's eyes widen. Why would she say that instead of the truth?

"What?" Giles is confused and a bit flattered.

"I'm just kidding. Just a joke, funny." Buffy laughs a little.

"Oh." Giles begins to breathe again.

"What I really want to say is…" Buffy takes a deep breath. "Giles, I'm pregnant." Giles looks at Buffy like if she just grown another head.

"Ha, you're joking again. Very funny, Buffy. You can't fool me twice." Giles begins to laugh and then he realizes that Buffy isn't laughing with him. She has a serious face and her head is bowed down. Giles' smile turns into a serious one. "You're not joking." Buffy shakes her head no.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? How could you think that?"

"It's a grown up thing to say. That's what I was expecting. Disappointment."

"No. I could never be disappointed in you, Buffy."

"Really?" Giles walks up to her and touches her cheek.

"Really. Who's the father?"

"Xander."

"Xander? Xander Harris?"

"Hey, I resent that," says Xander entering the room.

"When did you two get together?" asks Giles. "I thought you were with Damon?"

"We broke up," replies Buffy. "I know it's Xander's. For sure."

"Congratulations I guess are in order." Giles hugs Buffy tightly. "I liked Angel better for you."

"Giles."

"Hey," says Xander insulted.

"I'm kidding, Xander," says Giles.

"First thing, you're not going to throw a book at me for getting Buffy pregnant, are you?" asks Xander.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Xander," says Giles. "Tara, Willow, you can come in now." The two Wicca's enter the back room. "This is not going to be easy, Buffy. It's going to be tough."

"I know," says Buffy. "No other Slayer has lived as long as I have or had a baby."

"But we'll make it through," says Xander as he holds Buffy close to him.

"Yeah, Buffy, we'll all help," says Willow. "Whenever you need it."

"Thanks you guys for being so supportive," says Buffy. "Especially you, Giles. Well, now you can go and tell my dad." Buffy starts to leave the back room.

"Buffy," Giles calls her back. Buffy turns around.

"You could be there when I tell him."

"I'll think about it." Giles pats her shoulder and goes by her. He heads over to the register to ring up a couple of things for a customer.

"Ah, come on, Giles. It was hard enough telling you. Telling Hank Summers that his daughter is pregnant, all hell will break loose, literally." Giles finishes with the customer. "Giles, please help me here." Giles looks at Buffy, with her puppy eyed look.

"Don't try that with me. I'm not going to fall for it."

Later that night, Giles is at Buffy's house to help Buffy explain to her father that she is pregnant. Xander is right behind them and will try to stay out of sight if Mr. Summers loses it.

Buffy explains to Hank and Ann that she is pregnant. Giles vouches for Buffy that she is an intelligent woman and that she is old enough to have a child of her own. Buffy through the whole explanation is holding Giles' hand. Hank and Ann try to take it all in and react.

"Buffy, he is way older than you are," says Hank thinking that Giles is the father of her child.

"Dad, God no," says Buffy. "Giles."

"Thanks for clearing that up so well, Buffy," says Giles.

"I'm sorry. You're hot, well at least my mom thought you were hot. Oops."

"Your mother," says Hank. "You and Joyce were…"

"Briefly," replies Giles. "Let's get back to the point at hand, Buffy."

"Look, I'm the father," says Xander as he comes from behind Buffy and Giles. "Mr. Summers, I'm very in love with your daughter and I know that she'd be a great mom. She can handle herself."

"Well, he has a point there," says Ann.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a grandfather," says Hank with a smile. Buffy breathes a sigh of relief. "Congratulations, Buffy." Hank hugs his daughter tight. Buffy is thrilled to have such understanding people in her life able to accept her and Xander and her baby.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an aunt," says Dawn coming down the stairs and hugging her sister. "That's so cool."

The next day, it's Buffy's birthday and everyone has something special planned for Buffy on her day. Even though Buffy's birthdays end up going totally wrong, this night will be the birthday that will beat them all.

As Buffy heads downstairs, everyone is quiet in the kitchen waiting for her. She senses that something is up, but decides to head to the kitchen like normal. When she enters the kitchen, everyone surprises her.

"Surprise!" they all say. "Happy Birthday, Buffy." Buffy is very surprised as Xander pulls her over to his side and kisses her on the lips. The girls go awwwwww.

"Buffy, this is for you," says Ann. "It's from all us girls." Buffy opens the card and sees that it has $100 visa card for shopping spree and a certificate for a day at the spa.

"This is great," says Buffy. She hugs them all.

"It's a girl's day out and the boys here are going to make dinner, right?" Ann looks at Giles, Hank, and Xander.

"Oh yeah, sure," the three say at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Kidnapper.

The girls started with the shopping spree, so they headed to the mall to shop till they drop. Buffy buys five to six full ensembles, three that probably Xander would not want her to wear in public and the others were maternity clothes for a cool, hip mom that fights the forces of darkness on a daily basis.

"I can't believe you bought that, Buffy," says Dawn.

"Come on," says Buffy. "It's my second chance. I want to be wild and sexy."

"Okay, you are honing in on Faith a little too much."

"Maybe Xander would like that."

"Buffy, Xander likes you for you. You don't have to impress him."

"Dawn's right, Buffy," says Willow. "I should know. I've known him my whole life."

"I know you guys, but I kind of feel like I owe him," says Buffy. "I mean, we had to wait all this time, him with his demon girlfriends and me with my strange men." Buffy realizes that Ann is with them.

"Demon girlfriends?" says Ann.

"Xander has had a tendency to attract the wrong species," says Buffy. "He's come a long way." Ann laughs at that.

"And you?"

"I guess I've come a long way, too."

"I hope that Damon doesn't get into Xander's girls," says Casandra. "He's already attracted that first vampire, who was a girl that night we saw vampires for the first time."

"Nah," says Buffy. "I don't think you have to worry about Damon. He's a normal kind of guy and dates normal kind of girls, who have Slayer strength, which is a bonus." Casandra laughs at that as they enter their first store.

After the shopping spree was over, the girls headed to the spa that was both a spa and salon in one. Buffy is totally in for a new do' because her tresses are doing nothing for her at all. As her golden locks drop to the ground, the girls wanted to get a surprise for Buffy when they had finished primping themselves.

When the girls got back to the salon and they caught Buffy's neat new haircut. They all loved it. She looked very pretty and she had hoped that Xander would love it, too. Then they all got their nails and facials. It was a girl slumber party and everyone loved every minute of it. At the end of the day, the girls were lying in mud baths and relaxing away.

"Oh, this feels so good," says Buffy. "I never knew mud could be so calming."

"I know," says Willow. "When we were kids, we used to roll all over it. Wonder if the parents didn't want to tell us their secret."

"Hot mud is divine," says Casandra.

"I kind of feel like a movie star," says Dawn. "Being waited on hand and feet. I can get use to it."

"It will only happen here, girls," says Ann. "This is a happy place for all girls."

"Who wants to start a mud fight?" Buffy says. No one answers, so she continues to relax.

In the evening hours, Xander, Giles, Damon, Casandra, and Donald are on patrol for Buffy tonight. The night has been pretty quiet and they all are on the alert. Quiet nights always means trouble.

"So, Damon," says Xander as he is walking side by side with Damon. He is carrying a stake in his hand and is on the alert. "You and Buffy didn't…you know." Damon looks at Xander and stops.

"No, Xander," replies Damon.

"Good." Xander is pleased. "Can we keep this to ourselves?"

"Sure." The two keep walking.

"The Slayer shouldn't be off just because it's her birthday," says Donald complaining.

"Dad, lighten up," says Casandra. "Besides, Buffy needs some relaxation. She's lived longer than any other Slayer in history. Except for the times that she died."

"Buffy is an incredible Slayer," says Giles. "I couldn't ask for anybody else."

"Anyways, this will give me sometime to lead and kick some vampire ass," says Casandra.

"Casandra, I think you've been hanging around Buffy way to much," says Donald.

"Dad." Casandra rolls her eyes.

Suddenly, they spot some vampires and they start to attack. They all start to fight and kick some butt. One vampire gives Xander a good hit and he drops his stake. Damon sees this and goes over to his aid. He punches the vampire and stakes him. Casandra does a hurricane kick on one vampire and it knocks him out, hitting another one on the way. Then a vampire pushes Giles onto a gravestone and he starts to get strangled by the vampire.

A couple feet away, Buffy is walking over to the cemetery. She had decided to come and visit them just in the nick of time. She quickly grabs the vampire that has Giles pinned down and pulls him away.

"Need a little help?" says Buffy to Giles as she looks at the vampire. She then stakes the vampire and helps Giles up as he starts to breath normally again.

"Buffy, thanks…" says Giles as he looks at her. "Your hair?"

"We'll talk later." Buffy heads over to help the others. Casandra gets thrown over and lands on top of Damon, knocking him down. Then the one who threw Casandra sees Buffy and runs away. "Hey, where are you going?" Buffy goes running after him. She knocks some vampires on her way. When Buffy catches up to the vampire, she is running after she suddenly realizes that he isn't a vampire at all.

The strange being has a green face and beady eyes that begin to mesmerize Buffy. The demon grabs her as she is completely under his trance. He puts his hand on her stomach and his other hand on her neck, holding her up. Some kind of surge enters Buffy's body.

All of sudden, Buffy's baby begins to grow rapidly inside her. Then out of nowhere, someone comes over and pulls the demon away from Buffy. He realizes that the demon had Buffy within his grasp as he pushes the demon onto the tree. Buffy falls back and leans on a tree for support. She feels weak and slides down onto the floor. Her rescuer then looks at the girl he saved.

"Buffy?" says Spike surprised that she actually got taken by a demon. "Whoa! Who knocked you up?" Buffy shakes her head and sees that her baby belly is more noticeable now.

"I'm only two months pregnant," says Buffy shocked that her belly had grown.

"Two months. Looks like six or seven to me." Buffy starts to get up and is very uncomfortable with the big belly as she walks over to where Spike is holding the demon.

"Okay mister, if you did something to my baby so help me God I…"

"Cool it, Slayer. He's a snapper demon."

"A what?"

"He kidnaps babies. Usually unborn ones. Also has the power to know when a woman is pregnant and advance their pregnancy to steal the kid."

"Oh, well couldn't they just call themselves kidnappers?"

"Slayer, stop messing with the name and rip his throat out." All of sudden the demon pushes Spike away from him and runs away. "Damn it! He's getting away."

"Forget about that, Spike." Buffy starts to feel a lot of pain in her abdomen. She leans forward holding her big belly.

"He's going to come back for you." Spike tells her this, without paying any attention to her. He then turns and sees that she is in a lot of pain.

"Spike, I think I'm going into labor." Spike is in shocked by her words.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not a midwife." Spike takes her hand and helps Buffy walk a little.

Then Xander comes running over to them and right behind him the others, who finally had finished taking on the vampires.

"Spike, get your hand off her," says Xander as he grabs her other hand.

"Hey, you have no right to say that to me," says Spike. "I was helping."

"Will you two shut up and take me to the hospital," says Buffy squeezing both of their hands. The two feel the pain of the Slayer almost breaking their hands. They quickly head out of the cemetery and into Casandra's car. Damon and Donald stayed behind and decided to walk to Buffy's to tell her dad about Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Kidnapper. I know I took long. Sorry.

They arrived at the hospital and Giles is trying to get someone to attend to Buffy, but everyone is busy doing other stuff. Xander and Spike help Buffy over to one of the seats, but soon they were assisted by a young doctor named Doctor Jones. He immediately gets Buffy a wheel chair, and gets her to the examining room.

Five minutes later, Dr. Jones returns to the waiting room. Xander, Spike, Giles, and Casandra walk up to him and listen to what he has to say.

"Is Buffy alright?" asks Xander.

"Did she have the baby?" asks Casandra.

"No," replies Dr. Jones. "It was a false alarm." Everyone is relieved by the news.

"Can we see her?" asks Xander.

"Sure." Dr. Jones leads Xander, Giles, and Spike over to Buffy's room.

"I'll wait here for Mr. Summers and the others to arrive," says Casandra.

As the guys enter the room, they see a machine next to a very pregnant Buffy. Buffy is feeling better and is lying on the bed resting her feet.

"So, how do you feel?" asks Dr. Jones to Buffy. She opens her eyes and sees Xander, Spike, and Giles.

"Believe me, I haven't felt that much pain since the time I…um, a long time ago," replies Buffy with a smile.

"Buffy, you seem to be in very good health. Without a doubt, your baby will come out very healthy and normal."

"That's a relief," says Xander. "I mean, that's great."

"Who is the father of the baby?" asks Dr. Jones.

"Me. I am." Xander gets close to Buffy.

"Yeah, right," Spike says in disbelief.

"Spike," says Buffy in a stern voice and with a serious face.

"You serious?" Spike rolls his eyes.

Dr. Jones watches them argue a little and sees that both Buffy and Xander don't have wedding bands.

"Buffy," says Dr. Jones. "Who is your regular doctor?"

"Doctor?" says Buffy. "Well, it's been a while." Buffy looks at Xander for help. "Xander, do you remember his name?"

"Uh, the doctor's name," says Xander, trying to think of something to say, but he is drawing a blank. "I totally forgot."

"He's out of the country," replies Giles.

"Right," says Buffy, giving a thank you smile to Giles.

"You're almost due," says Dr. Jones. "How could he be out of the country?"

"He was her new doctor and he had an emergency to take care of. He was going to find her another doctor, but…"

"Okay." Dr. Jones walks over to Buffy with her chart. "Well, you need to sign some papers. Are you her father?" Dr. Jones looks at Giles.

"Giles?" says Buffy. "Well, sort of."

"I'll take care of that," says Giles. Dr. Jones leads Giles out of the room.

"Go help Giles, Xander," says Buffy. Xander nods his head and follows Giles, leaving Spike and Buffy alone in the room.

"How do you like that?" says Spike, watching Xander exit the room. "Xander. You must have come back really wrong."

"Spike, I may still be pregnant, but I can still kick your butt," says Buffy. "So don't start with me."

Dr. Jones re-enters the room and is ready to do a sonogram on Buffy. He turns the machine on and Dr. Jones starts to put the jelly on her belly. Then he puts the mechanism on her belly and a picture appears on the monitor.

At the moment Buffy hears the heartbeat, she starts to cry. They all watch the monitor and see the baby moving inside of Buffy.

"It's a beautiful, baby girl," says Dr. Jones.

"It's a girl," says Buffy, overjoyed to know the gender of the baby.

Dr. Jones cleans everything up and puts the machine away. He then starts to wonder why Buffy seemed to be overjoyed with the sonogram. It shouldn't have been her first one and her knowledge of knowing the gender of the baby, too, was a little suspicious. He decided to ignore it.

"I'll be back with your copy," says Dr. Jones.

Buffy is holding her belly and she begins to realize the incredible feeling of being a mother. She suddenly feels the baby kick and gasp at the feeling.

"Oh, Spike," says Buffy. "She just kicked. Come over here." She grabs his hand and puts it on her belly and Spike feels the baby kick. He feels a little emotional, but he's a man and holds it in.

"Hey, she kicks pretty strong," says Spike. "Just like her mum." Buffy smiles at Spike's comment.

Dr. Jones returns with the tape and hands it to Buffy. Buffy takes it and holds it like it's precious to her. She wishes Xander was there to watch, but at least he can watch the video over and over again.

"You two brother and sister?" asks Dr. Jones.

"Spike?" says Buffy looking at him. "No, he's just a good friend."

"You two kind of have a closeness."

"Really, doc," says Spike with a grin.

"Friends only," says Buffy, giving Spike a glare.

Hank arrives at the hospital with Ann and Dawn. He is told everything that happened and that Buffy is okay. He is confused by that, but he forgets he's in Sunnydale and he has a daughter that is a Slayer. He'll figure out to live with all the weirdness.

Everything was done and they could bring Buffy home to rest and take it easy, since she is about six and a half months pregnant. Dr. Jones assigns her to be his patient since the unknown doctor out of town is not at her disposal.

Buffy is release from the hospital and taken home. Dr. Jones tells her she needs to get lots if rest during the last months of her pregnancy. Buffy is in her room and all the girls gather around to feel the baby kick. She is overwhelmed by the arrival of her baby and everyone is trilled by its unseen presence.

Downstairs are Hank and Giles reeling from the news that Buffy will be giving birth sooner than they all expected. Hank hands Giles a glass of bourbon.

"I gotta tell you something," says Hank to Giles. He sighs as he takes a sip of his drink. "I haven't been that great of dad to Buffy. I think she needed more…understanding, I guess."

"It's kind of hard with the situation that she's in," says Giles.

"I know. This job of hers is not a walk in the park and I was never there for her. Did Joyce know?"

"Buffy eventually told her about three years ago."

"How did she deal?"

"Like any other mother would."

"Buffy deserves much more than I can give her. The both of them do."

"Mr. Summers…"

"Please, call me Hank."

"Hank, nobody is perfect and Buffy or Dawn aren't expecting perfection from you. You just do your best and hope that what you do is right."

"You have any kids?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I do feel like in a way I've adopted Xander, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Buffy."

"Yes, I can see that."

"They're wonderful kids. Well, they're not kids anymore."

"Just the way she talked about you."

"Talked about me?"

"Buffy, when she came to visit over the summer. It seemed like you were more like a father to her, more than I could ever have been."

"She talked about me?"

"Yes, she did." Hank sighs. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of her and helping out whenever she needed." Hank shook his hand, then leaves the kitchen. Giles turns around on the stool he is sitting on.

"It was an honor."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Kidnapper. Final chapter.

Meanwhile in the living room, Xander is making his bed on the sofa as Spike looks out the window every two seconds. He then walks back and forth, still keeping his eye on the window.

"Spike?" Xander says.

"Huh?" says Spike, not looking at him.

"I just wanted to say ah…thanks…for saving Buffy. I really appreciated it." Xander extends his hand out to Spike. Spike looks at it for a second and shook his hand.

"It's no problem." Spike keeps looking out the window. He knows that the demon will be coming back to finish the job.

Xander then lies down on the sofa and covers himself with the blanket. He looks up at Spike.

"Wake me at dawn." Xander then turns around and falls asleep.

Spike continues to walk back and forth in the living room, still looking out the window every two seconds. Then as he looks again, he sees someone outside. Spike is about to head to the door, but now he doesn't see the figure anymore. He walks over to the stairs, then runs up the stairs.

As he barges into Buffy's room without knocking, he sees the Snapper demon approaching a sleeping Buffy. Spike quickly blocks his path and the two begin to fight like ferocious animals. The Snapper demon pushes Spike into Buffy's closet. Spike struggles to get out as her clothes begin to fall on top of him. He then gets up and pulls him away form Buffy's bed, but he pushes him against Buffy's dresser, hurting his back.

"Bloody hell," says Spike. Then Spike finds a switchblade on Buffy's dresser and he plunges it into the demon's gut. The demon punches him in the face and kicks him. Spike quickly gets up and pushes the demon towards the window. The window breaks and the demon falls out, landing on the ground. Spike moves away from the window, then collapses on the ground.

"Spike," says Buffy in a worried tone as she gets out of the bed and rushes over to his side.

Everyone wakes up from the loud noise of the window breaking. From downstairs, Xander jumps off the sofa and runs upstairs as fast as he can. He sees Ann, Hank, and Dawn heading to Buffy's room. Xander goes by them and enters Buffy's room first. He sees Buffy on the ground, with Spike all bruised and beaten badly next to her. Buffy looks up.

The next morning, Spike wakes up on Buffy's bed. He has no idea how he got there, but he begins to remember the pain in his back that the Snapper demon caused him. Spike sees the windows are covered with black sheets, so that the sun would not enter the room. He looks down at his body and notices that his wounds are mended. Then he turns his head to the side and sees that Buffy is at his side.

"Spike," says Buffy as she touches one of his wounds lightly. "Why do you do this?"

"You know why, Slayer," replies Spike in a groggy voice.

"Spike, this can't ever happen." Her voice sounded a little harsh. She pulls her hand away and places it on her lap. "Not now, not ever." Spike tries to grab Buffy's hand, but she doesn't let him. Buffy looks away and rolls her eyes.

"I understand." He looks at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "Can I?" He asks to feel her belly.

"Sure."

Spike brings his hand over to her belly and feels it. He then feels the baby kick real hard. He smiles as he feels the baby kick. Buffy smiles back as she puts her hand on his.

"I didn't get a chance to…say, thank you for saving my baby's life."

"I owe you."

"Yeah." Buffy pulls his hand away and stands up.

"Hey."

Buffy stops in her tracks and turns around to Spike.

"I like your hair."

Buffy touches her hair and smiles at him.

"Thanks."

Buffy leaves the room and heads downstairs. She sees Xander at the bottom of the steps. He is walking back and forth, holding something in his hand. Xander stops pacing when he spots Buffy at the end of the stairway.

"Hey," says Xander nervously.

"Hey," says Buffy. "As usual, my birthday is a big crazy day not to be celebrated." Buffy laughs at that. "Where is everyone?" She raises her eyebrows and looks around.

"Your dad went to work." Xander scratches his head and starts twitching all of a sudden. He stops. "And Ann went to take Dawn to school."

"Oh, well I'll make you some breakfast. Thanks to Ann, I can cook anything. What do you want scrambled…"

"Buffy…" Xander interrupts her and stops her from entering the kitchen. Buffy turns around to see Xander in a very different way. His tone is serious, yet gentle. She is concerned what he has in mind. Xander takes her by the hand and leads her to the living room.

"Xander, you're scaring me."

"Don't be."

"What is it…?"

"Buffy…" Xander sighs. "For as long as I've known you, I was kind of like your lap dog. Getting to be with you, but never getting to have you for myself."

Buffy sits down on the sofa and Xander sits next to her. "That may sound selfish, but I am getting to a point here."

(Shania Twain _When You Kiss Me_. End of first chorus).

"Xander, you don't have to say any of this. It's all in the past. I…" Buffy nods her head.

"No, I've gotta finish this. I really do."

Buffy lets him continue and listens attentively.

"What I've gotta say is that you know that I would do anything for you and that I truthfully and genuinely love you."

Buffy blushes and Xander gets up and gets on one knee in front of her. He opens a small box that he held in his hand. Buffy gasps at the sight of it and his actions. She looks into his deep, brown eyes.

"How about you, Buffy?"

Buffy begins to get teary and she stares at the ring, then back at Xander.

"Will you marry me, Buffy?"

Buffy is overwhelmed by Xander's question that she starts to cry uncontrollably. Xander becomes a little concerned because he has never made a girl cry, except for Willow when he took her Barbie doll.

"Oh, Xander." Then she kisses him gently on the lips. "I do."

"You said yes." Xander says this in disbelief at first. "You said yes!"

"Yes!" Buffy cries out, smiling. Xander puts the diamond ring on her finger and they kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Xander smiles at Buffy. "Happy birthday."

"This is the best present ever." She kisses him once again.

"Hey, I've got two presents and it's not even my birthday." Xander rubs Buffy's belly and kisses the top of her head. Buffy leans her head over, laying it on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never be asked."

"Really?"

"Every little girl dreams of their wedding and all that stuff, but not every little girl is a Slayer."

"So, if I'd asked you on your first day of college? Would you have said yes?" Xander grins at her.

Buffy pulls her head up to look at Xander. "I don't know. Angel had just left and…"

"You were single. I should have tried."

"I guess there is just a right time for everything."

"You think?" Xander rubs her head and she lays it back on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I like your hair."

"Thank you." Buffy smiles and admires the ring on her finger. She couldn't think of a better way to end her birthday with a baby on the way and a husband, too.

To be continued…This is my very own six season. Next ep is called The Attacker. Coming soon to a fan fiction near you. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
